


惩罚

by Windsky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windsky/pseuds/Windsky
Summary: 任务失败后的莱纳回到马莱，自愿接受对自己的一切处置。波尔克决意找莱纳问个究竟。
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Original Character(s), Reiner Braun/Porco Galliard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	惩罚

**Author's Note:**

> 含有波尔克/莱纳、路人/莱纳、灌肠、导尿、语言羞辱情节。

马塞尔牺牲了。

波尔克听到这个消息的时候，还以为自己听错了。“你说什么？！”他问身旁的马伽特元帅，无法相信自己刚刚听到的事实，那么强大、聪明的哥哥，怎么可能——“那其他人呢？”

“女巨人被帕拉迪岛控制、莱纳和贝特霍尔德正打算联合吉克夺回始祖巨人。虽然马塞尔牺牲，不过莱纳倒是带回了继承马塞尔的颚巨的女人——波尔克，现在她是你的了”。马伽特拍拍他的肩，像是安慰。

……开什么玩笑。五年前哥哥和其他三个人一起，要去岛上夺回始祖巨人，但是却一去不返，大家都在猜测他们是不是遭遇了什么不测。但即使是这样……自己竟然连哥哥的最后一面都没见到，都是因为自己的无能，连铠之巨人都没能继承——

不。波尔克突然想起莱纳。是啊，都是因为莱纳继承了铠之巨人，我才没能和哥哥他们一起去帕迪拉岛。那个总是跟在我后面的吊车尾，为什么，为什么我居然连他都比不过吗？他现在又在什么地方？！

“莱纳和贝特霍尔德正打算联合吉克夺回始祖巨人”，马伽特的声音又在他脑海中回想起。啊，是啊，他们是要去夺回始祖巨人的。怎么回事，明明已经过去了五年，却还是连始祖都没抓到吗，他们到底在干什么。说到底，如果当时是自己去的话，哥哥说不定就不会出事，他们也可以顺利夺回始祖，这一切都是莱纳的错——

打住。波尔克强行令自己停止思绪。毕竟当初是长官他们最终选择了莱纳，自己也差不多应该停止自怨自艾了。他抬起头，看到对面皮克担心的目光，对她努力扯起嘴角笑了笑。

“那么，我什么时候继承颚之巨人？”至少先吃了那个抢走了哥哥的颚巨的女人吧，波尔克想，这样哥哥就可以在自己身体里活下去，这样，自己就能知道，当初在岛上到底发生了什么。

莱纳。想到那个瘦弱的、被他看不起的吊车尾，波尔克忍不住握紧了拳头。就让我看看，你到底在岛上干了什么吧。

可没等波尔克完全继承属于哥哥的记忆，马莱先等到了了莱纳和吉克他们任务失败、超大型巨人也被敌人夺走的消息。

当波尔克听到这个消息的时候，莱纳已经被关进监狱，听候军方的处置。听说他一个人承担了所有过失的责任。是他，因为粗心大意导致在接触墙之前颚巨就被吃掉，然后当其他两人想要返回时，说服大家继续执行任务；也是他，由于自己判断不当，打破了第二道墙，当阿妮化作女巨人夺回始祖巨人，最后反倒被对方识破身份；到最后，即使有吉克士官长的帮助，他的铠之巨人也被敌人打败，贝特霍尔德更是被敌人吃掉，连最强大破坏之神超大型巨人都失去了。仅仅是用语言描述，就已经到了让人喘不过气的地步。对一直依靠巨人之力的马莱来说，这是不可承受的失败。而一手导致任务失败的莱纳，其下场会如何，可想而知。“他肯定会被剥夺铠之巨人吧”，“下一个铠之巨人的继承人会是谁呢”，周围到处都是这样的讨论，大家已经认定，莱纳·布朗的下场只有被处死一条。

波尔克听着身边人的碎语，压抑不住内心的暴躁。任务失败？这样的下场似乎在他的意料之中，即使不是他所乐见的。但毕竟是莱纳，那个吊车尾又能成什么事呢？说到底，当时他们送尤弥尔回来的时候，马莱就应该意识到他的无能，换自己去夺回始祖。现在反而害贝特霍尔德也牺牲，莱纳是要害他们当年的候补生牺牲多少人才肯罢休？我要去见他一面，波尔克想。我要亲口听他说出，他在岛上到底用五年时间干了什么，他到底是怎么害得我哥哥、阿妮和贝特霍尔德因为他没有办法返回故乡……

“喂，这里可不是你能来的地方——”

“吵死了，我是有长官允许才进来的，有事就去问马伽特元帅吧”，波尔克不耐烦地打发走狱卒。他已经来到了关押莱纳的牢房门口，因为是一届战士候补生，军方特批允许他探望莱纳，也许是让他在莱纳死之前最后一次与老同学会面吧。

“啧”，波尔克站在门口，却迟迟不愿进去，虽然他确信对方已经听到了牢房门口的动静。但这一瞬间，他不明白阻止自己的心情是什么，明明都已经走到这里来了，现在却突然产生这种可笑的情绪是为什么？难道是畏缩吗，不，一定是厌恶，厌恶看到那张弱小的脸，厌恶看到失败者的样子。

都走到这了，难道想突然打退堂鼓吗？他的内心嘲笑自己，“了解一切吧”，波尔克在心底自语，然后推开了房门。

在牢房里，只有一张不大的床，差不过刚好够一个成年人躺下。而躺在床上的，是一个白色的被包裹住的人形物体——除了莱纳不可能是别人。军方为了防止犯人变身，特意为莱纳穿上了拘束服，将他的双臂紧紧捆在胸前，下肢也被捆在一起，还在拘束服外的各个关节处牢牢捆上了皮带，这下子，即使是职业拳击手也无法挣脱开吧。为了防止他咬舌，还在嘴里塞了口球，无法吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角流下来，在拘束服上留下一道淡痕。眼睛上也蒙了眼罩，也许是为了让他有身为一个囚犯的自觉吧。

“这幅样子还真够凄惨的啊，莱纳”，波尔克看着莱纳，语带嘲讽，“是因为如果你一旦想要反抗的话，也会给军方造成很大麻烦吗？在我看来，你根本就成不了什么气候，反正也会很快被镇压的吧。何况，你也根本不可能置你身在收容区的家人不顾。就算你以前头脑不是很聪明，这点道理也是应该懂的吧”。

“呜……”听到声音，莱纳努力地扭转脖子，想要用眼罩下的眼睛看清来人的面貌，即使他们彼此因为一起度过的岁月早已不情愿地无比熟悉对方的声音。是的，波尔克知道，莱纳知道是他，他又怎么会忘记曾经深深羞辱过他的自己？看着他现在这副样子，一阵报复的快感突然从波尔克心头涌起——

“怎么，五年不见，你连老同学都认不出来了吗？还是说，你自己在岛上太快活，都忘了你身为战士的职责了？听说你自己在岛上还变成了一个“士兵”？真不愧是你啊，连祖国马莱和我们艾尔迪亚人背负的罪孽都忘了。”波尔克说着，他感到自己的话语就像尖刀一样捅在对方的身上。

“唔……”莱纳挣扎着，努力将自己的脖子举起来，将头对准波尔克的位置，即使他什么都看不到。他那副急切的样子更是令波尔克感到恶心，好像他们突然在一夜之间变成了亲密无间的朋友一样。“你还想说话吗？你倒是告诉我，你想对我说什么啊？是因为自己的愚蠢让马塞尔丢了性命吗？还是让超大型巨人和女巨人都被帕迪拉岛夺走？你现在倒是挺会逞英雄的嘛，所有失败都是因为你？那你倒是去死把马塞尔他们还回来啊？！”波尔克忍不住越说越大声，五年来他对兄长朋友的思念，对莱纳夺走了铠之巨人继承权的愤恨，知道兄长牺牲的悲伤，这一切都在看到这个在床上一动不动、样子凄惨的男人的一刻，像炸弹般爆发出来。

“啪！”他一把上前剥下了莱纳含着的口球，“你倒是对我说说啊，莱纳。说说你们到底去岛上干了什么，我哥到底是怎么死的，你这个吊车尾又是怎么害任务失败……你还有很多细节没有对军方讲吧，我可以慢慢听你讲。当然，就算你不讲，我也会知道的。你带回来的那个女人，是叫尤弥尔吧，我已经把她吃了，就算你不想讲的，我也可以透过她的记忆看到。你选吧，要不就是自己说出一切，要不就是等你死后我在记忆里看到你这个白痴到底在岛上干了什么，到时候你可别哭啊。”

“呜……贾利亚德……”听到这个称呼，波尔克眉头一跳，“我……没什么要说的。一切就像我和军方说的那样，是我让任务失败了……马塞尔的死我也有责任，你，很怨恨我吧……”

“怨恨？”，像是听到什么笑话一般，波尔克上前一步，抓住莱纳的头发，将对方的头提起来，“我对你怨恨什么？怨恨你抢走了铠之巨人吗？别自作多情了！我不知道你当初用什么手段拿到了铠之巨人的继承权，但我现在有了哥哥的颚之巨人，哥哥已经在我体内活了下去，我对你的铠之巨人一点兴趣也没有。”波尔克呼吸急促，胸口大幅起伏，像是要将莱纳撕裂一般，“不过你说得对啊，我确实还有很多事情要问你，马塞尔的死也是你干的吧。不过你放心，我不会现在就对你动用私刑的，你这种人，让你这么就死了岂不是太过便宜？就算别人都说你会被剥夺铠之巨人，但我反而不想让你这么轻易解脱呢，你这个下贱的、丑陋的、卑鄙的吊车尾，就应该被折磨至死，永远被钉在耻辱柱上——”

“你说得对，贾利亚德”，听到这句话，波尔克愣住了。他缓缓看向莱纳的脸，只见莱纳缓缓扬起嘴角，露出一个比哭还难看的笑容，“……你放心，我这样的人，一定会进入地狱的。”

……这是什么啊。波尔克松开莱纳的头发，任凭他的头重重摔在床上，这和他想象的完全不一样，就好像一拳打在棉花上，他的愤怒，他的疯狂，都被莱纳的一句话死死堵了回去。他为什么会说这种话？如果是以前的他，难道不应该是反过来嘲讽我，或者是哭着反驳我吗？现在这副样子——

波尔克看向莱纳，突然意识到，这个莱纳已经变得消瘦又憔悴不堪。下巴上的胡茬也没有人修理，整个人都散发着一种阴冷的气息，似乎对生已经没有任何眷恋。

“……”，波尔克忍不住退后一步，他突然开始怀疑，自己为什么要出现在这里。明明只是想来看看这个男人最后的样子，可是却开始宣泄自己的情绪，但即使这样这个男人也什么都没有说，他是想像自己忏悔吗？波尔克突然意识到，这个莱纳已经不是以前他认识的莱纳了，他们缺席了彼此五年的时光，而这五年对任何一个少年来说都足以发生翻天覆地的改变。他突然庆幸自己没有拉开莱纳的眼罩，那双眼睛看到自己的时候，将会露出怎样的眼神？而自己看到那双眼睛的那一刻，真的还能控制住自己，不去杀了莱纳吗？

“……怎么，你现在装出这副样子给谁看啊？是突然后悔、觉得自己不应该去执行任务了？还是你对那些被你杀死的人心有愧疚？还是你觉得这样一句话，马塞尔就能回来了？既然这样的话，当初你怎么不直接自杀给我哥哥偿命？果然，我最看不惯的就是你了，明明是最弱的，偏偏自不量力要做什么战士，真让人恶心”，波尔克一边说着，一边走向出口。他突然厌倦了，自己今天是怎么了，说了这么多话，变得不像是自己。果然，自己就不应该来吗？莱纳这样的人，就应该任凭他在角落里慢慢腐烂，反正他也只不过是一个吊车尾罢了……

“长官，请问你们谈完了吗？”突然一个人影出现在牢房门口，看着波尔克，“到时间了，所以我过来……“

”时间？什么时间？”波尔克不耐烦地打断了对方，还有人来莱纳的牢房吗？他又是来干什么？

“是这样的，长官交代我们，要负责铠之巨人的饮食和卫生。现在已经到了清理的时间了。”对方是个二十岁出头的马莱士兵，帽檐下没有什么感情波动的眼睛一动不动地看着波尔克。

“清理？”波尔克愣了一下，随即反应过来。是啊，既然莱纳全身都被束缚着，那就意味着他不能自己吃饭和排泄……看到对方盘子里的用具，波尔克皱了皱眉。

“连排泄都不能自理……倒是挺符合你这个窝囊废的啊”，看着已经被重新戴回口球只能躺在床上做无意义呻吟的莱纳，波尔克强行压下自己内心莫名的情绪，“他就交给你了”。说着，波尔克走了出去。

我到底是怎么了，为什么到这里来做这种无意义的事情。有一个声音在波尔克心中喃喃自语，他也不知道自己今天这莫名其妙的举动是怎么回事，又想到自己刚刚看到那个士兵端着的盘子里摆放着的工具，内心又忍不住泛起一阵恶心。

这是对你的惩罚。波尔克内心默念着，离开了关押莱纳的监狱。

监狱内，波尔克走后，不能动的莱纳却看似放松了不少。他静静地躺在床上，仿若一具被不会呼吸的人偶。马莱士兵走进来，和往常一样，开始准备对铠之巨人的日常清洁。

正和波尔克之前看到的一样，虽然拘束服将莱纳身体紧紧包裹，让他不能有一点活动的空间，但是在一些地方却有拉链，方便将拘束服打开，让专门的人负责清理工作。托盘上放着的是一根细长的管子，几袋不明的液体，还有一根仿制的阳具。即使是这样令人联想到淫乱之事的道具，在士兵眼里，也只不过是自己工作的一部分罢了。

在下体的地方有一条拉链，他伸出手将那里拉开，随之露出的就是底下属于男人的表征。“唔！”莱纳微微挣动了一下，但因为重重束缚，他挣扎的幅度约等于无，也不过是象征一下罢了。想到第一次自己对铠之巨人进行清洁时对方的表现，士兵知道对方已经逐渐习惯并且接受这样的现实了。

毕竟这是任务失败的他应得的啊，他用手掏出了莱纳的下身，握在手里。那里和别的男人并没有什么不同，金色的耻毛与发色一样，此刻正畏缩在士兵的手里，以男人的眼光来看，算是尺寸可观。

可惜，再大也没什么用。士兵一边想着，一边用手缓缓撸动手里的部位。但不知是否是因为主人心情的原因，那根东西就和主人一样萎靡着，半点抬不起精神。

士兵忍不住皱了皱眉，不知道铠之巨人是怎么回事，明明看上去是个正常男人，甚至比正常男人还要更健壮一些，但手里的这玩意就是总打不起精神来，每次都要自己额外多花心思。我可不是来让他舒服的，这样想着，士兵忍耐住内心的不耐烦，加重了手上的力道。宽大的手掌牢牢握住对方的性器，一下下缓慢地撸动起来。

“呜呜……”铠之巨人似乎是受不了了，忍不住从嘴里发出了哀鸣。听到这样的声音，士兵知道对方已经开始来感觉了。不知道为什么，每次只要不粗暴就兴奋不起来，该说是淫乱吗，还是变态呢。士兵忍不住多想了几秒，该说真不愧是铠之巨人吗，不仅是低贱的艾尔迪亚人的后代，就连铠之巨人，本来也是所谓的马莱之盾，天生比别的巨人更能忍耐，也许这副身体早就习惯遭受痛苦和虐待了吧。这样想着，士兵没有什么感情地继续撸动了几下，看着那根东西开始颤巍巍地硬了起来。

但还是不够，士兵不耐烦地想，这样的程度管子根本就插不进去，他忍不住重重地啧了下舌，终于放弃那根不顶用的东西站了起来。只能用这个方法了，这样想着，他将捆绑着莱纳双腿的皮带解开，又重新将两腿分别捆绑成了M型。这下对方的下身就一览无遗了，原来在后方同样有一个拉链，打开后，就是粉红色的穴口。

“呜……”莱纳忍不住挣动着。被摆成这样姿势，他已经猜到了接下来会发生的事情。虽然自己自从被关到监狱里后每天都会经历，但无论如何也无法习惯被这样对待。就好像自己是个没有生命的人体模型一样，这样想着的莱纳，突然想到今天波尔克的到访。该说谢谢他至少还没有留下来看我这副样子吗……他忍不住苦笑。我对他做了那样的事情，他恨我也是应该的啊，如果马塞尔死的那天，自己不是只顾着愣神，害马塞尔被吃，或者没有逃跑，或者选择继续执行任务的话，就不会死那么多人了吧。波尔克，你不是唯一一个憎恨我的人。想到那个记忆力英气勃发的少年，不知道他现在又长成了什么样子呢？还有岛上的那些人……他按住自己内心想要想到某个人的念头，在心里告诉自己，是了，这是我应该得到的惩罚。我又有什么颜面活在这世上呢？为什么死掉的不是我……这样想着，他又停止了挣扎。

看到床上的人形突然停止了挣扎，士兵也仅是稍微皱了下眉。虽然不知道为什么对方今天似乎比较配合，但这样也只会让自己的工作更加便利而已。他没有什么犹豫地将一个导管从盘子上拿起，慢慢塞进了莱纳身后那个小小的洞口。

“呜……”莱纳感觉到自己身后有一个冰凉的物体正缓缓进入自己的身体，他知道这还只是开始而已。果然，身后的物体没有丝毫犹豫地继续深入自己的内部，直到进入肠道的深处，引起莱纳一阵阵呕吐的欲望。还记得第一次被这样对待的时候，自己还以为要被捅穿了，甚至想如果这就是自己的死法的话，那也可以给自己解脱。但他们又怎么会给莱纳这个巨人身上留下伤口呢，深入肠道的导管终于停了，然后接下来涌入的就是一股粘腻的液体。这种类似被缓慢内射的感觉令莱纳感到胃液开始上涌，他忍不住将头侧到一边，以免自己一会儿真的呕吐出来。身后的士兵正面无表情地往他的身体里灌着甘油，这可不是一袋就能了事的。盘子上一共有四五袋甘油，而这些都要被灌进铠之巨人的身体里。

真是的，为什么我非要每天干这样的事情呢。对男人没有丝毫兴趣的士兵忍不住在内心质疑长官他们的决定。明明只要每天喂流食的话就不需要灌肠了不是吗，前面也可以一直塞着，让他一直像个物件一样被摆在这里，才是他应该得到的下场不是吗。也许那些长官是觉得这样对铠之巨人是另一幅屈辱吧，自己作为士兵，也只有接受命令。这样想着，士兵手下不停歇地将甘油全部灌了进去，一直到身下人的肚子鼓胀到仿佛怀孕好几个月的孕妇一样。

“唔唔……”莱纳忍不住重重地喘息，每次都会灌肠到自己完全接受不了为止，但因为束缚衣的原因，他的肚子被强行压迫着，想让他的肚子回到平时的样子。这样反而加剧的莱纳的痛苦，他额头不停冒出冷汗，身下也忍不住夹紧了导管，仿佛在挽留着它。如果这时候士兵稍微坏心一点，按压他的肚子的话，他一定会大声呻吟出来甚至求饶吧，但幸运的是身后的人是一个内心只知道遵守命令的士兵罢了。

看到铠之巨人夹紧了身后的导管，士兵忍不住在内心骂了一句骚货。这样的东西都会让你兴奋吗，那你恐怕更喜欢这个吧。这样想着，士兵抽出了导管，然后抢在那些灌进去的液体流出来之前，将盘子上的假阳具塞了进去。假阳具并不粗，刚好能堵住对方的小穴，这样是为了让铠之巨人体内的液体充分清理对方的肠道。听说这也是某个长官刻意要求的，看来大家真是对他恨之入骨啊。看着床上不停颤抖的人，士兵突然发现这个男人比刚来的时候消瘦了很多，脸上也长出胡子，一看就没有好好修理。但这不是我的工作，这样想着，士兵拿来了一个盆，然后用枕头讲对方的腰部垫高，将盆放在了对方身下。

“好了，排出来吧”，没有感情地这样说着，他猛地拔出了那根假阳具。

“唔！！！”，伴随着凄惨的呻吟，没有了假阳具的阻挡，莱纳无法控制自己体内的液体汹涌而出。这种被迫在人前失禁的感觉令他忍不住湿了眼眶，不过这一切都被眼罩挡住，别人是无法看到的。与此同时，他更加崩溃地发现，自己似乎更兴奋了。

“果然，你硬了啊”，破天荒的，莱纳听到了士兵的声音，“每次光用手就是不行，必须要靠后面才能完全硬起来。你就这么喜欢被插后面吗？还是说你喜欢被别人看着呢？明明都没有完全插进去就已经硬了，如果真的有人插进去的话，你怕是插进去的一瞬间就爽到射出来了吧？”和往常不一样，士兵的声音里终于带上了情绪，但说出口的话却只是将莱纳打入了更深的地狱。“本来我来这里之前，长官还告诉我，如果你前面硬不起来就让我用手插你后面帮你快活快活，但看来你这种骚货根本不需要啊。”

我为什么在说这些，不止莱纳，就连士兵自己也被自己的话惊到。这样不受控制地侮辱别人还是第一次，明明自己只是来完成长官布置的任务的不是吗，为什么今天突然会突然控制不住。他突然想到今天来拜访铠之巨人的那个男人。波尔克·贾利亚德，马莱的颚之巨人，听说和铠之巨人是同一届战士候补生。他看铠之巨人的眼神充满憎恨，是因为他们过去有什么宿愿吗？还有他来过之后就明显消沉的铠之巨人，那不是平时的无所谓的平静，而是一种死气沉沉的萎靡。那个男人对你的影响有这么大吗？他忍不住想，他要是知道你是一个靠后面才能兴奋的贱货，不知道会是什么表情呢？

这样想着，他突然又快活起来。忽略了他自己突然的异样情绪，他抓起莱纳已经硬挺的下身，没有半点怜悯地将一根细管插了进去。

“呜！！啊、唔啊啊……”比之前更加凄惨的呻吟，莱纳感觉到一阵强烈的疼痛从自己的下身传来。之前几次虽然还是很痛，但却和这次完全不一样。不明白对方为什么突然失去了耐心，莱纳感觉到自己的下半身火辣辣地疼，然后一股热流从下身涌出。他知道，自己又在他人面前尿了。

看着涌出细管的金黄液体，士兵的眼神变得晦暗。自己今天的工作结束了，但他却没有立刻将细管从对方的下身拔出。是啊，他只有在自己面前才会摆出这副淫乱的样子，说什么马莱之盾，其实也只不过是一个淫荡的婊子罢了。他看向对方的脸，丝毫没有发现自己此刻扭曲的想法。明明被眼罩挡住了大半部分，但为什么这张脸会散发出一种受虐的气息呢？也许有些人天生就是来被别人欺辱的，只有被别人欺辱才能满足他们扭曲的快感，这也正是他们所要的不是吗？

这样想着，士兵深吸了一口气。他弯下身将细管拔出收好，再一一将束缚铠之巨人的皮带绑回去，直到将他恢复成原本的姿势。然后，他端起盘子，最后深深看了一眼躺在床上的人形，走了出去。

——我以后会让你哭出来的，他想。


End file.
